Stay or leave
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald thought she would be free of her worst enemy, Gwen Hotchkiss, when she would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. Oh almighty God was she wrong!...
1. At the doctor's office

****

Stay or leave

By: Laurie-Lee

****

Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald thought she would be free of her worst enemy Gwen Hotchkiss when she would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. Oh almighty God was she wrong! Gwen brought hell to her over and over again as she tried to split up the happy couple the past two years. Theresa endured everything, hanging to the hope she was receiving from her loving and devoted husband. But after receiving one final blow, she comes to a realization that might change everything…

****

Chapter 1:_ At the doctor's office_

Theresa Crane and her best friend and cousin Tamara Shandon entered cubicle two and sat down in two comfortable chairs.

"I hope it doesn't bother Mama to wait outside."

"I don't think so. She proposed it herself." answered Tamara, looking at the door where an elder man had just walked in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Crane, Miss Shandon. What is bringing you here?" said Dr. Culvert, sitting down and crossing his hands on the desk.

"Well, I called your secretary earlier to inform you that the specialist I saw for my pregnancy while I was away had sent my file and that I had just received it. Here it is." Theresa said, getting a big light brown envelope and handing it over. "And I also wanted to have a pregnancy test done. I might already be carrying another baby after all." Tamara looked at her friend patting her tummy with sparks in her eyes.

"Very well." He dialed three numbers and waited for the other side to answer.

"Yes?"

"Diane, it's Dr. Culvert. I want a nurse in cubicle 2 immediately with all the material to take a sample of blood."

"Alright doctor. I'm sending Jasmine."

"Thank you." He dialed another number.

"Clinic laboratory, Courtney speaking."

"Miss Campbell, Nurse Parker is going to send you a blood sample with a blue sticker. I want it to be analyzed as soon as possible. It's for a pregnancy test. How much time do you think it'll take?"

"If you establish it as a priority, it'll take around 10 to 20 minutes to have the results sent. If not, I would say around an hour and a half."

"Then make it your priority."

"Alright."

"Thank you very much." He hang up and looked at the two women in front of him. "Nurse Parker is going to be here in a few. As for myself, I'm going to my office to check the results of the tests Dr. Valdez ran on you in Bermuda. When the nurse will be done with you, return in..." as the doctor talked, Theresa's cellphone rang.

"If you'll excuse me for a second…" she whispered to the doctor before getting up and exiting the cubicle.

"Hello, Theresa Crane."

"How is the lovely wife of my brother doing by this sunny afternoon?" A smile spread on her face as she recognized the voice of her brother-in-law.

"Fox…I'm doing fine. I'm at Dr. Culvert's office with Tamara."

"Dr. Culvert? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I received my file from Dr. Valdez in Bermuda and I just called this morning so I would know if I am already pregnant again."

"It would be great for both you and Ethan."

"I agree 100% with that. It's time for us to have a little sunlight in our lives after the hell we've been through these past two years." Silence filled the phone as neither of them spoke for a moment, lost in their thoughts.

"Well, I should hang up. Ethan and I are coming over in a few minutes. We finished our report for today."

"Alright. Then, I'll see you. Bye!"

"Bye!" She hung up and walked back inside the cubicle unaware that a blonde figure stood in the shadows, listening to every word.

"Who was it?" asked Tamara, a little curious.

"It was Fox. He was calling to warn me that he and Ethan are going to be here in a few minutes."

"Well, as I was saying before we were interrupted, you'll return to the waiting room after Nurse Parker is done and I'll call you as soon as I have finished reading and received the results of the test."

"Ok." As soon as the doctor left the cubicle, Theresa turned to her best friend. "I'm so nervous!"

"Nervous? Why in the world would you be nervous? I mean, you've already experienced the joy of receiving the confirmation of a pregnancy. It won't be like it's the first time."

"I know but still… This time, it's hope…Hope of a bright future with my loving husband since a very long time."

"I know what you mean." Tamara replied, her head against the wall. Theresa smiled. Memories of events of the two last years came back to them.

__

Theresa's flashback 1

"I love you, Theresa, and I know that God has ordained this love. Because of this I desire to be your husband. Together we will be vessels for His service in accordance with His plan, so that in all areas of our life Christ will have the pre-eminence. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love, guide, and protect you as Christ does His Church, and as long as we both are alive. According to Ephesians 5 and with His enabling power, I promise to endeavor to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one."

"I love you, Ethan, and I know that you love me. Because of this, I desire to be your wife. For all my life, I have prayed that God would lead me to His choice and I am confident that His will is being fulfilled tonight. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future I promise to be faithful to you. I will love, serve, and obey you as long as we both are alive. Christ told us that the wife must submit herself unto her own husband as unto the Lord. For as Christ is Head of His Church so is the husband head of his wife. Ethan, I submit myself to you.

"Now, the best man and maid-of-honor shall come to the bride and the groom to give the rings." Tamara and Fox walked to the altar gave the rings their were holding to the priest. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Now, Ethan, repeat after me. I, Ethan Samuel Crane, take you, Theresa Chelsea Lopez-Fitzgerald, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

"I, Ethan Samuel Crane, take you, Theresa Chelsea Lopez-Fitzgerald, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Ethan gently slipped the ring in Theresa's finger.

"Theresa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"Theresa, repeat after me. I, Theresa Chelsea Lopez-Fitzgerald, take you, Ethan Samuel Crane, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

"I, Theresa Chelsea Lopez-Fitzgerald, take you, Ethan Samuel Crane, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Theresa put the ring on Ethan's finger, looking at him in the eyes all along."Ethan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God.""With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I declare you husband and wife." Father Lonigan turned to the guests with content. "I now wish you to greet Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Crane."

End of Theresa's flashback 1, Tamara's flashback 1

"I'm so happy for them Fox." she said, looking at the newlyweds walking down the aisle.

"So am I. They really deserve each other." He redirected his gaze where Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss were standing. "I just hope that a certain blond bitch and her snake-of-a-mother will leave them alone."

"Me too. Little Miss Hotchkiss should understand that Ethan loves Theresa and is devoted to her now."

"Yeah well, the bleached blond doesn't have a brain so how do you want her to understand that?"

"Fox! It's low, even from you to call her this way. You should watch your language!" she exclaimed, mimicking Ivy when she reprimanded Fox in their childhood.

"Hey, come here little witch! You think it's funny do you?" said Fox, grabbing her by the waist. **How I love this woman!**

__

"Yes, I do." He hugged her, smelling her enchanting perfume. "Come on big boy! Let's catch with them before the reception begins."

End of Tamara's flashback 1, Theresa's flashback 2

"Ethan, Theresa, I'm sure this will add to your already universe-big happiness." stated Dr. Russell with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Ethan, completely in the dark. Seeing the spark in Eve's eyes, she, however, guessed immediately.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me that…"

"Yes Theresa, you are."

"Oh Ethan! I'm so happy! We're going to have a child!" she exclaimed, jumping into her lover's arms. He stood frozen for a few minutes, the information making its way to his brain.

"A child…a baby…a little boy or a little girl…" he mumbled, unable to assimilate the reality. He was beyond surprised but happy. "We're going to have a child together! Oh Resa, I love you!" He took his wife by her waist and started to spin her around.

"Honey! Please, stop or I am going to be sick!" He put her down as Eve took her pen.

"Well, I suppose you would like to have your first appointment in a week am I right?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Theresa, I'm going to schedule you for next Tuesday. We're going to have the kit of tests. After, I'm going to speak to Dr. Culvert, the pregnancy specialist in Harmony, so he will take over your file."

End of Theresa's flashback 2, Tamara's flashback 2

"Hey Tamara, Fox!" exclaimed Theresa, interrupting the little making out session of her friend.

"Hey Resa. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Egypt?"

"Geez, thanks Fox! That's a good welcome!"

"I'm sorry! It is the surprise. So what can possibly have cancelled or delayed your honeymoon?"

"Well, actually, Theresa fainted this morning and I brought her to the hospital."

"OMG! Are you ok?" she asked, getting up and walking to her friend.

"Yes Tamara. It's just that our baby decided to let us know that he or she was here," replied Theresa, putting her hand on her tummy.

"Did you just say baby?"

"Yes Fox. Theresa and I are going to have a child."

"Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, hugging Resa.

"Same here. I'm sure you'll be a terrific father Ethan." said Fox, shaking his brother's hand with energy.

End of Tamara's flashback 2, Theresa's flashback 3

"I swear on my mother's life Theresa, you're going to pay for ever taking Ethan away from me!" yelled the blonde, her cheeks red. Seeing her rival approaching her menacingly, she took a few steps back.

"Please Gwen! I know how angry you are that Ethan chose me over you and married me but please, don't redirect your anger on his unborn child…"

"His child?! A baby!?! You are pregnant?"

"Yes. I learned it a while back, just before going on my honeymoon." she replied, putting a hand on her belly as if to protect the life growing inside of her.

"Not only do you marry him but you manage to conceive a child with him!!! Very brilliant! So you thought that if you were having his baby, Ethan would not leave you for me right? You thought that I would leave you alone for good right?" Anger was flashing into Gwen's eyes, scaring the hell out of her.

"No. I knew that you would never stop chasing after him, yet leave us alone. I know you too well. But I have to admit that I thought you would be clever enough to think twice about confronting me. You very well know that it can harm my innocent child, Ethan's child!"

"Don't you even try to pity me Theresa! I don't care about what happens to your baby or you for that matter. All I care about is to have Ethan back and far, far, far away from you."

"Well, you know what? He loves me. I'm the woman in his heart. He will never leave me for anyone, much less you. So if you'll excuse me, I will return to my lovely husband and finish my plate." She started to walk away but Gwen caught up with her near some stairs and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Not so fast Theresa! I'm not finished…"

"Get your damn hands off of me!"

"Not before you listen to what I have to say."

"I don't want to listen to what you have to say. Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to escape her enemy's grasp on her.

"Theresa, I'm coming…" she heard Tamara say from behind but she was too concentrated into getting away from Gwen to really pay attention.

"Fine! You want me to let go, then so be it! You're free now!" said Gwen, jerking her backwards so hard that she found herself at the very edge of the stairs, trying to keep her balance. But she was unable and lost it.

"Arhhhhhhh!" she screamed before falling.

End of Theresa's flashback 3, Tamara's flashback 3

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." she said, getting up. She was worrying about her cousin not being back. **I wonder what she can possibly be doing.**

__

"Alright. Be quick. You know I can't get enough of you for so long…" whispered Fox in her ear, making her smile. Once Fox had let go of her, she walked to the bathroom.

"Theresa? Are you in here?" She had gotten no response. "Theresa?" She opened the cubicles one by one. Panic slowly filled her heart as she realized her friend wasn't in the bathroom.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked an elder woman, washing her hands.

"Yes. She's around my height and she is wearing a cream dress. Have you seen her?"

"Does she have brown hair?"

"Exactly, that's her."

"I've seen her ten minutes ago. She was heading for the terrace on the second floor. When I walked by her, she was saying something about needing fresh air."

"Thank you." She exited the bathroom and froze at the sound of a cold voice.

"Not before you listen to what I have to say." **Oh my God! It sounds like Gwen.**

__

"I don't want to listen to what you have to say. Let go of me!" yelled Theresa, trying to escape her enemy's grasp on her. **Oh no! And Theresa… **_She took two steps and saw the blonde and her friend arguing at the top of the stairs._

"Theresa, I'm coming…" she exclaimed but she only had the time to heard Gwen yell something.

"Fine! You want me to let go, then so be it! You're free now!" Looking up, all she saw was Theresa trying to keep her balance, fear in her eyes. But unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell down the stairs with a scream of horror.

"Arhhhhhhh!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Tamara's flashback 3, Theresa's flashback 4

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. **Where the hell am I? OMG, I'm at the hospital.**_ A soft voice broke the silence from her left._

"Hey Theresa. How are you feeling?" Turning to the voice's owner, she recognized Tamara in the next bed with an IV in her arm.

"Tired and groggy. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I awoke this morning." At that moment, Ethan and Fox entered in the room. "Fox!"

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" he asked, bringing a chair near the bed and sitting down.

"Dizzy and my head hurts. But otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good." While Fox and Tamara talked, Ethan had walked to his wife's bed.

"Hey." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Ethan…what happened? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, quite surprised.

"No and neither does Tamara."

"You fell down the Seascape terrace's stairs and you collided with Tamara half-way to the bottom."

"Oh, that's why she's lying on that bed…" Unconsciously, her hands found the way of her stomach. "Our baby…is our baby safe?"

"Honey…" Ethan began only to be interrupted by Dr. Russell who had just walked in.

"Theresa, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and groggy a bit but fine."

"Let me check your blood pressure." Eve walked to the machine next to her and noted the numbers appearing on the monitor.

"Dr. Russell, is my baby alright?" she asked, worried. Her mother's friend looked at her sadly.

"I wish I could say yes but I'm sorry. You suffered a miscarriage because of your fall." Tears immediately gathered in her eyes as the new made its way to her heart.

"No!!!!!!!" she cried as Ethan enveloped her with his arms. "Not my baby…not our child…"

"Shttttttt Resa. Don't worry. We're going to create another life soon I promise."

End of Theresa's flashback

"Good afternoon Mrs. Crane." The nurse's voice brought Theresa back to reality.

"Hello Jasmine. How are you doing?" she asked politely.

"As fine as before. The only difference is that I'm trying to stop smoking for my little boy's sake now." replied the young woman, preparing the syringe.

"Oh that's right! You were having a baby. So it's a little boy huh? Well, congratulations! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Now, take a deep breath. It's gonna hurt a little." The nurse approached her and inserted the syringe in her arm. As soon as she felt the needle pierce her soft skin, Theresa made a funny face. "It is too painful?"

"A little but I will survive." Jasmine smiled at the comment.

"Well, you've been through much worse Mrs. Crane and you're still standing so I don't see why you would die for a simple blood withdraw."

"You're right. I've been through much worse than that." Sadness flashed in Theresa's eyes as she said that comment.

"I heard about what happened in Bermuda. You know, the accident and the loss. I'm sorry for you and your husband."

"It's ok. Thank you anyway." As she was saying that, Nurse Parker retired the syringe and applied a small cloth on her arm.

"You just need to hold this for 5 minutes so the hole will heal then you'll be able to throw it in a trash. The withdrawal is over. I'll go and send it to the laboratory. As for you and your friend, I'll ask you to go in the waiting room. Dr. Culvert should receive the results soon. Have a nice end of afternoon." As soon as the nurse exited the cubicle, Tamara got up and walked to her friend.

"Come on, we better do as she said."

A/N: **text** means the person is thinking. _Text_ means flashbacks.

Hope you're liking this story so far. REVIEWS would be much appreciated. Laurie-Lee


	2. While waiting

Stay or leave

By: Laurie-Lee

Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald thought she would be free of her worst enemy Gwen Hotchkiss when she would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. Oh almighty God was she wrong! Gwen brought hell to her over and over again as she tried to split up the happy couple the past two years. Theresa endured everything, hanging to the hope she was receiving from her loving and devoted husband. But after receiving one final blow, she comes to a realization that might change everything…

**Author's note: **I had this fanfiction written up since a long time ago... Just found the disc it was on back today. Keep in mind that I have a lot of ideas these days and that this story will have a different end but it'll be another story. A kind of parallel end...

Chapter 2:_ While waiting_

Dr. Culvert's office

The doctor was reading Dr. Valdez's report on Theresa and comparing the results to the report he had, himself, done on his patient.

"This is all wrong! It's not normal that a good doctor like Romeo Valdez had come to results so much different than mine."

He got up and started to walk towards the door to warn Theresa that she would need to have more tests run on her when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes, come in!"

"Hello Dr. Culvert. How are you doing on this lovely afternoon?"

"Miss Hotchkiss! I am surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?

"It's simple. Mrs. Crane, Theresa Crane, is your patient right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. Why?"

"Well, I want you to falsify your report just like Dr. Valdez did in Bermuda." **And you'll destroy Theresa at the same time!**

"What???" **That girl is completely crazy!**

"You heard right. I don't think I need to repeat myself."

"Dr. Valdez falsified his report?"

"Yes, on my order of course." The doctor frowned. **So that explains why the results aren't the same.**

"Why would you do that to a lovely young woman aspiring to life like Mrs. Crane?"

"Because she already destroyed my life and dreams. It's her turn to suffer just like I did! She deserves it."

"I'm sorry Miss Hotchkiss but I can't do what you ask me to do. I would dishonor my profession." **And hurt two people that doesn't need that…**

"I don't think you really have a choice Dr. Culvert because if you don't, your family might suffer the consequences."

"Excuse me?" **Do you think you are scaring me?**

"Please! Don't make me waste my saliva on such little matters. You perfectly understood what I just said. If I were you, I would do everything to protect my wife and children."

"Do you think you are scaring me Gwen? A pathetic young woman like you has nothing to threaten me or my family."

"Are you sure of that? Don't tell me that you would love to see these pictures fall into the hand of the tabloids…" snobbishly said Gwen, showing the doctor false pictures of him and Rebecca making love "…would you? It could very ruin your reputation and marriage. Personally, I don't think Mrs. Culvert would appreciate to see her faithful husband cheat on her with my mother."

"Suzan knows me too well to believe these made-up pictures." he replied, venom in his voice. Gwen's cheeks became crimson red and she threw the pictures in the trash near her feet.

"Alright then. What would she think if something tragic ever happened to Michelle or Justan huh?" That made Dr. Culvert react.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh believe me, I would. I've already killed so I'm ready to go as far as to take the life or hurt one of your family member. Now, I don't think you would want that so will you falsify that report or not?" The doctor hesitated for a second but the thought of his daughter or son being hurt, even killed, pushed him to accept the falsification.

"Alright Miss Hotchkiss. The report will show that Mrs. Crane can't carry a child to term neither conceive and that she is not pregnant."

"Good. Have a good afternoon Dr. Culvert." And the blond exited the office, leaving a frightened man behind.

Dr. Culvert's office, waiting room

"So what did Dr. Culvert said?" asked Pilar Banning as her daughter sat beside her with Tamara.

"He didn't say much. He needs to read the report Dr. Valdez did and wait for the result of my pregnancy test."

"Miss Shandon, Dr. Cavannah will receive you in a little while. Follow me." Tamara got up and smiled to her cousin and aunt.

"I'll see you later." Once she was gone, Theresa turned to her mother who was frowning.

"What?"

"Why does she need to see a pregnancy specialist? Didn't she and Fox decided to wait until their wedding before having children?" Theresa smiled, knowing that her mother was worried about her niece too.

"Yes but she's not seeing a specialist for pregnancies. Dr. Cavannah is an expert in fertility."

"Oh! But I thought that everything was alright with her and her ability to conceive…"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you this Mama but Tamara got pregnant while we were in Bermuda but she lost the child she was carrying. And a home test showed her that she was having another baby three months ago but she again lost it."

"How far along was she?"

"Two months and a half both times as Dr. Russell said."

"So that's why she needs to see an expert? To know if she'll be able to carry a child to term?"

"Exactly…and also to see if the rape she suffered from more than two years and a half ago could influence her fertility."

"I understand and I hope that it won't. The poor girl doesn't need that."

"No she doesn't Mama. Neither does she deserve anything bad to happen to her. She went through so much already." Memories came flashing to her mind as she thought of everything Tamara had gone through all those years.

Flashback 1

Boston

Harvard University, Hillsboro Aisle Park

May 17th, 2002 (Two years and a half ago)

"You're crazy Fox, do you know that?" exclaimed Chabeli, Tamara's twin sister, half-laughing.

"I'm very well aware of it Belle. And I know you love me just like that." replied Fox, kissing her neck. Across them, Theresa was sitting between Ethan's legs, her back against his bare chest. He was playing with her hair while she just relaxed there. It was a pleasant afternoon for the senior students they were. The park was full of Harvard students in search of freshness since the blinding sun had been heating the region of Boston for a week now.

"Oh please guys! Get a room!" a masculine voice shouted from behind them.

"Shut up Chabbert! You're not better when you're with Meg." screamed Fox, continuing to kiss Chabeli.

"Well, at least I have the decency of keeping my shirt while you, on the other hand, don't." replied the black-haired man, sitting beside Ethan and Theresa.

"Don't tell me you would keep it on you with that heat! I know you too well to say that you would expose those pretty muscles of yours."

"You're right Theresa. I wouldn't. Not when you're around…" He shot a huge smile at her, making her roll her eyes.

"So, where's Megan?" asked Ethan, quite annoyed by the other guy. Jordan might be a friend of his and Fox's but he didn't like the way he acted around Theresa.

"She's gone to the mall with Angelina. Said something about a sundress."

"Must have been the dress we saw at the J.C. Penny store yesterday. It was on sale."

"How much did it cost?" asked Chabeli to Theresa from behind Fox's face.

"With the 40% discount, I think it was $22."

"No kidding! I'll tell that to Tamara when she gets here. She was actually searching for a sundress to wear at Jessica's party next week."

"Speaking of the lovely Tamara, where is she? I can't wait to show her how much I've improved my Italian."

"Don't you mean your physical appearance, namely your muscles Jordan?" teased Alyssa Kolsy, his ex-girlfriend.

"Ah Alyssa!!! You still got it mad for me huh?"

"In your dreams! Hey Theresa, do you happen to have your notes on Christian Dior with you?"

"Yes, they're in my bag."

"Well, could you lend them to me for tomorrow? I got the exam on that designer and I can't join Mark on his cellphone."

"That's what happen when you have a boyfriend out of the school's campus." said Jordan, writing something in his notebook. Alyssa sighed.

"Look Chabbert, why don't you go in Italy and see if I'm there."

"Alright. Just let me get them." replied Theresa, grabbing her bag and searching for her notes.

"Oh still the fiery beautiful girl I was in love with not too long ago! You haven't changed a bit." Alyssa kneeled beside her ex and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Do you know why I broke up with you Jordan? Huh? Because you were a total jerk who thinks only about himself, getting drunk or naked girls."

"Ouch! You cut me real deep baby." he replied, touching his heart. Alyssa just smiled.

"Here. Just bring them back to my room after your exam." Theresa gave the notebook to her friend and sat down between Ethan's legs again.

"Ok. You're the best T! Thanks. I got to go. See ya." A silence fell on the group after Alyssa departed. Feeling uncomfortable, Chabeli broke it.

"I wonder where my sister is. She said she would be here at 2:30."

"Well, seems to me that she's fifteen minutes late."

"We have noticed Jordan. Thanks." **Why don't you just get lost!**_ Fox was very annoyed._

"Hey Eth, have you seen Brad in politics this morning?" asked Allan Walter, his partner in badminton, sitting beside Jordan.

"No, why?"

"Well, he wasn't in law history either." Ethan frowned.

"Strange. He never misses that class. It's his favorite."

"That's what I told myself. He would NEVER miss that class in a thousand years."

"Where the hell could he be? Jordan, do you have any idea?" asked Ethan.

"Hey, why do you ask me?"

"Because he's your friend idiot!" exclaimed Fox, throwing a pencil at him.

"Watch out with those pencils man! They cost me a lot!"

"Well, answer if you don't want them through your head." **Doesn't he have a brain or what?**

"I have no idea Ethan. Maybe he got a date."

"With whom? Who would be crazy enough to go on a date with him?"

"Why do you say that Belle?" asked Theresa, curious.

"Well, don't you know he has a dark past with girls?"

"What are you talking about?" She shifted in Fox's arms, quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I heard he had raped and beaten three girls in his high school years."

"Bulllllllllllllllllshit! It's a rumor. Brad never hurt a girl in his entire life. He can't even hurt a spider bugging him. How would you want him to beat a girl?" replied Jordan, shocked to hear that about his friend.

"But I heard it from a guy who was going to the same high school."

"Look Miss "I-believe-everything-the-others-say..."

"Don't you insult my girlfriend again Chabbert…" began Fox furiously but Jordan ignored him.

"…, I went to Durango High with him and as one of his best buddies, I can tell you that it's not true. Brad Waldner only had a date during all of his 5 years at DH and it was with my sister. So all of this women beating and raping thing, it's only a rumor. And if I ever catch the one who started it, I'll back him or her into a corner and believe me, that person will know what I think of it."

"Well, I'm going to go the cafeteria and grab me a Mountain Dew. Does anyone want anything?" asked Theresa, grabbing her wallet from her bag and getting up.

"Yeah, a Coca-Cola would be great." said Jordan, handing her a bill of $20.

"Nothing for me." added Allan, lost in his law notebook.

"I'll take a Gatorade. I don't care about the flavor. Just bring me some." replied Fox, giving her a bill of $5.

"And for you my love?" she asked, kneeling beside her lover.

"All I want is you back here in my arms as soon as possible." he teased her.

"Ethan, stop it. Be serious. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Ok, Chabeli?" she asked as she was getting up.

"I'll come with you and decide there." They both started to walked towards the cafeteria. "So, between you and Ethan…it's serious?"

"Yes, very. Just look by yourself." Theresa extended her hand in front of her friend who gasped. A 20 carats ring with a big diamond reposed on her ring finger, shining.

"OMG! You two are engaged! Since when?"

"Yesterday. The new will be on the World Herald and on the TV news in two days. It's even going to be on National Television."

"Congratulations! You're so lucky!"

"Thanks and I know I'm lucky. I can't ask for a better husband."

"You'll invite me to the wedding right?"

"Of course…OH!!!!!" A strong hand grabbed her by the waist from behind while another one was placed on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. **What the hell!?!?!**

"I recommend you do not try to do anything or it will be worst. Now, I know it will maybe hurt but I'm sure you'll enjoy it just like Tamara did." She immediately recognized the voice. **Brad!**He pushed her roughly on the wall and started to unbutton her shirt with his left hand still on her mouth. From where Brad was holding her, Theresa saw Tamara. She was lying naked on the floor, her hands and feet tied up together. A blindfold was around her mouth, preventing her too from screaming. Her eyes were big and looking directly at her, pleading to forgive her because she couldn't do a thing.

"Theresa?" she heard Chabeli ask from the other side of the bushes. "Theresa? Come on, it's not funny! Where are you?" Theresa desperately wanted to scream her friend that she was being aggressed and maybe would be raped but the strong hold Brad had on her body and mouth was preventing her to do so. **OMG! Please, help!!!!!! Chabeli, in the bushes!!!! Brad is aggressing me! Please God!!! Help me!!!**Her gaze fell upon the young man in front of her. He was now trying to untie her bra but couldn't.

"Damn!" he cursed before throwing her on the floor and applying a blindfold on her mouth. "There, it will be better. You know Theresa, you'll enjoy it. It will send you in cloud nine. If you don't try to fight with me that is. But I don't think you will considering that my friend here…" he pointed a knife near them "…can do a lot of damage to your gorgeous body. While saying that, he tied her hands up her head.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmmm!" she yelled, to signify that she wouldn't do anything. **OH please God, someone, help me!!!! That psycho-freak is going to take my virginity away!!!! Ethan, Fox, anyone!!!**_ Theresa's thoughts were going a hundred mile by seconds. In an instant, she felt freshness caress her breasts and she knew Brad had gotten rid of her bra. She again looked at him and noticed that he was removing her shorts. _**Oh almighty God! He's really going to rape me!**_ She unconsciously moved a little to the left causing him to roughly immobilize her to the floor, hurting her tender ankle at the same time. A cry of pain escaped her lips as tears fell down her cheeks causing him to curse again. Tamara looked helplessly at her friend, wishing to be able to do something._

"Damn you bitch! I told you to don't move!" As he yelled silently at her, his hands removed her panties, leaving her completely naked. He stopped for a moment, desire in his eyes. "You might be a bitch but you're a goddess! What a body you have!!!"

"Theresa? Theresa, honey?" she head Ethan scream. "You are sure that you were around here the last time you saw her?"

"Yes Ethan. Theresa and I were walking here when she disappeared. I continued talking and I asked her a question. When I didn't received an answer, I turned around and she wasn't there anymore."

"She can't be far Eth if Belle affirms having seeing her here." As Fox was saying that, Tamara hit a branch of the bushes that surprised Fox on the other side. "Hey! That branch moved. There's something or someone on the other side." Ethan, Jordan, Allan, Fox and Chabeli cut the branches and gasped at the sight in front of them.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!" yelled Ethan before throwing himself at Brad, quickly followed by Allan. While the two boys were beating up the rapist, Chabeli and Jordan kneeled at Tamara's side and started to untie her hands and feet. Fox did the same with Theresa, grabbing Brad's clothes and putting them on his friend's naked body.

"It's alright T, we're here." he said, taking her in his arms.

"Fox, I really thought he was going to rape me…" she cried against his chest.

"I SWEAR BRAD, YOU'LL NEVER RAPE ANOTHER WOMAN EVER AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVER DARING TO TOUCH THERESA OR TAMARA FOR THAT MATTER!" she heard Ethan yell before loosing consciousness.

End of flashback 1, flashback 2

Harmony

St-Margaret's Mary cemetery

January 16th, 2003

"Oh Dearly beloved, it's time now to pay our last respects to Chabeli Melinda Shandon who will now and forever repose in peace. And as dust, she was born and will return…" Theresa listened to Father Lonigan's speech as the coffin of her cousin was lifted into the frozen ground. Beside her stood her new husband, Ethan, Fox and Tamara, who was crying softly.

"It's not fair… It's just not fair…" she heard Allan cry behind her. In the past months, Chabeli and Fox had broken up since he had fallen in love with Tamara and Allan had became her boyfriend. But as things were becoming serious for the young couple, Belle had been ran down by a drunken driver and had died of her injuries. "Why? Why does that driver had to take the road drunk that day? WHY?" **I don't know Allan. I just don't know…**

"She's in a better place now Allan." she heard Jordan say. **Chabbert, you always have to say the wrong thing to the wrong person huh? Just GET LOST!!!**She watched as the gravediggers filled Chabeli's grave with earth and tried to stay strong for Tamara.

"Come on Honey. We should get back home. It's not so good for the baby to be outside by this cold temperature."

"No, Ethan , I want to stay with Tamara and Allan."

"Listen to your husband Theresa. You need your rest. For both you and your unborn child. I'll be fine with Fox."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

End of flashback 2, flashback 3

Harmony

Shandon residence

September 2003

"He couldn't continue this way Tamara. He was destroying himself." said Maria Lopez-Carlisle to her daughter as she was hugging her tenderly. David, her older brother, had just been discovered by her, hanging from the ceiling in his bedroom.

"It doesn't mean he had to hang himself. He had so much to live for. His daughter Samantha, Carly, us!"

"But he still put an end to his life and there's nothing we can do for him now except give him a proper funeral."

"Gosh Mama! Am I the only one to really feel something in this family? Ever since we lost Belle, you don't seem to realize what's going on around you! Neither does John! Your husband hasn't shed a tear for Chabeli's death even though he's been raising us ever since Dad died. He just seemed to take it well. And now that David's gone, maybe he will celebrate! What do I have to do to make you realize that there's a world around you that worries for your sanity and mine?" Ethan, Fox and Theresa watched from aside as Tamara was finally letting go of all her anger.

"Tamara, I know that you're angry at David for killing himself or me for not caring enough about you but you shall respect me and your mother still."

"JUST GO TO HELL JOHN! YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHING MY MOTHER FROM THE DAY MY FATHER DIED AND NOW YOU'VE TRANSFORMED HER LIKE THIS FEELINGSLESS MONSTER! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Young girl, I would ask a little respect from you. Maria dear, come with me in your bed. It's time for your nap."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HER!" yelled Tamara, stepping between her mother and John. "You will not take mama anywhere."

"Move aside young girl! Maria needs to rest and I will put her in bed even if I have to run you down first." coldly replied the elder man.

"I meant what I said. My mother won't be taken anywhere but to the hospital where she'll heal from your brainwash and manipulations."

"If you don't move, you will regret it."

"You won't do a thing John because you are under arrest. Put your hand upon your head right now!" yelled the chief of police Sam Bennett, aiming a gun at the man. As quick as an eagle, John grabbed Tamara and protected himself with her.

"No!!!!!! Tamara!" screamed Theresa, trying to run to her.

"Theresa, calm down! Tam is gonna be alright. Luis is behind John."

"Fire chief and you'll hurt my stepdaughter."

"I don't think so!" said Luis before knocking the man down. Immediately, Theresa ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes T, I am now."

End of flashback 3, flashback 4

Bermuda

Brightman Hotel

July 2004

Theresa awoke as she heard some fast breathing coming from the bathroom. **Mmmm, what is going on?**She looked at the alarm clock on her night table and noticed it was 3 AM. She looked over her cousin's bed and realized that Tamara wasn't there.

"OW!!!" **Something must be wrong with her baby_._** She got up as fast as a very pregnant woman could and walked to the bathroom's door. Knocking, she tried to open it without success.

"Tamara? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. It hurts! My stomach hurts! Arghhhhh!" That scream totally awoke Theresa. **Oh no! She's miscarrying!**

"Tam, open the door!" Once she heard the lock being released, she entered, turned on the light and gasped at the sight. There stood Tamara in her pajama, bleeding.

"T, is it normal that there's blood?"

"No, it isn't. You're losing your baby."

"What?" mumbled Tamara, trying to breathe normally.

"You're having a miscarriage. I'm going to call Fox and Ethan."

"Quick please! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of flashback 4, flashback 5

Harmony

Crane Mansion

October 2003

"Hey Tam! I'm happy to see…" she stopped as she saw the teary face of her friend. "What is going on?"

"Oh T, I'm cursed!" cried Tamara as she fell in her cousin's arms, sobbing.

"What? Why?"

"I miscarried my baby again…" Immediately, Theresa felt uncomfortable.

"You lost your… Oh my God Tam, I'm so sorry."

"Why is it happening to me? Why?"

"Shtttttttt, shhttttttt! It's alright. It's going to be ok."

End of flashback 5

"Theresita! Mija!" Pilar's voice brought Theresa back.

"Huh?"

"Nurse Parker has been calling your name for quite some time now."

"I'm sorry." The nurse smiled at her. "I was thinking."

"Thinking about your beautiful unborn baby?"

"It's not even sure Jasmine."

"Well, I have a feeling that you are. Anyway, Dr. Culvert told me to bring you in his office. He will be there in a while."

"Alright." she said, getting up.

"Do you want me to go with you Theresa?"

"No Mama. I'll be ok by myself. Stay here. Ethan and Fox should arrive soon." With that, she followed the nurse to the office.

A/N: **text** means the person is thinking. _Text_ means flashbacks.

Hope you're liking this story so far. REVIEWS would be much appreciated. Laurie-Lee


	3. The final blow

****

Stay or leave

By: Laurie-Lee

****

Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald thought she would be free of her worst enemy Gwen Hotchkiss when she would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. Oh almighty God was she wrong! Gwen brought hell to her over and over again as she tried to split up the happy couple the past two years. Theresa endured everything, hanging to the hope she was receiving from her loving and devoted husband. But after receiving one final blow, she comes to a realization that might change everything…

****

Chapter 3:_ The final blow_

Dr. Culvert stood in front of his office's door, his hands shaking. **I hate to be the deliver of terrible news... These will completely crush both Theresa and Ethan. How am I going to say this? Why did I ever accept Miss Hotchkiss' proposition.** A little voice, his conscience, reminded him that is he didn't went on with Gwen's plan, his daughter or son would be lying in a hospital bed or worst, in a coffin. Taking a big, big, big breath, he entered.

"Mrs. Crane, I'm sorry to be late."

"It's ok, I understand that you have a lot of patients to see."

"Right. I have the result of your pregnancy test and the analysis of your report."

"Good. So what does it say?"

"I think you should sit down Theresa." **I hate to do this to Theresa but I have to.**

"Alright." suspiciously and worriedly replied the young woman, sitting in a black leather chair.

"It'll be more comfortable for you. Now, as for your pregnancy test…" **This one will be the easiest to say but the beginning of the end for that young and fresh woman sitting in front of me… **"it came out negative. You are not pregnant." **Culvert, you should tell her that she's pregnant, not the contrary!** he heard his guilty conscience say.

"Oh!" exclaimed Theresa, a little disappointed. She had prayed God to give her another child the past few weeks but it seemed the Almighty had other plans for her. "Well, at least, there's always my chance of getting pregnant again." The elder man sadly looked at his patient, cursing Gwen silently. **Damn you Gwen! Why did I let you blackmail me into taking this woman's chance of ever having a child? She's so sweet and nice. She doesn't deserve it!**

"Hum, concerning that…" he began only to be cut by a nurse barging in the office.

"Dr. Culvert, there's an emergency with Mrs. Helling! Her baby is breached. Dr. Forlani requests your help."

"Alright Emelia, I'll be there in a couple of seconds. Excuse me Mrs. Crane." the doctor said, getting up fast and exiting the office, running.

"It's ok."

Clinic, waiting room

"Hey tià Pilar!" exclaimed happily Tamara.

"Hey. How did it go?" asked Pilar, concerned about her niece.

"Very well. I'm relieved." A smile appeared on her aunt's lips.

"Let me guess. You will be able to have children safely right?

"Yes. Fox and I will have the 2 boys and 4 girls we want."

"That's great. I'm very happy for you Tam. You deserve it."

"Sure. And Theresa? Has Dr. Culvert seen her yet?"

"Well, Nurse Parker brought her to the office a little while ago. I don't know if he has talked to her already but he left 30 seconds ago. Seemed like there was an emergency in the prenatal unit."

"Oh! Well, I'm going to grab myself a coffee, do you want some?" asked Tamara, getting up as her aunt's cellphone was ringing.

"No, gracias." replied Pilar, looking at the number on her phone.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She made her way to the coffee machine and as she was about to turn around, someone bumped into her.

"Watch out! Look where your going for the love of Pete!" she heard a cold voice reply. Immediately, she knew who it was.

"Gwen! What the hell are you doing here?"

"One of my friend, Jennifer Helling, is giving birth here as we speak." lied the blonde woman. "And you? I bet you are here with Theresa."

"It's not of your business why or with whom I'm here but yes. Theresa had to see Dr. Culvert."

"Well, I hope that everything goes well for her." Those eight simple words surprised Tamara and made her suspicious. Putting her hand on her hip, she glared at Gwen.

"Tell that to another person who cares ok. I know that you wish the results of my cousin's report will come out negative, that she'll be barren."

"Not at all! I wouldn't wish that on anyone, much less Theresa. After all she's been through with losing Sarah-Paige and…"

"You know what? You have a lot of nerve to speak my goddaughter's name! So just shut up and leave before Theresa comes out of the office or you'll be dead."

"What???"

"You understood Gwen. Because if Theresa doesn't kill you, I will. Just go!" Without another word to the blond, she turned around and walked back to where Pilar was sitting.

"What took you so long?" Tamara hesitated.

"The machine was broken. I had to ask someone for help."

"Oh…Well, Theresita hasn't come out yet so I just guess we'll wait here." Less then thirty seconds after Pilar had said that, Ethan and Fox entered in the waiting room.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Fox!" exclaimed Tamara, jumping up and hugging her fiancé. Meanwhile, Ethan had walked to his mother-in-law.

"Hello Pilar."

"Hi Ethan." she replied, replacing her cellphone in her handbag. "How was work?"

"Great. We finished the report Julian had given us Monday. It was long and hard to convince the client but we succeeded."

"So the client was stubborn huh? Who was it?" innocently asked Pilar, knowing oh too well that Ethan was talking about Steven.

"You know him Pilar. And very well I might say." Fox, sitting beside Tamara, was now listening to the conversation between his brother and his mother-in-law.

"And let me tell you something, your husband is one hell of a hard-headed man! We spent over 5 hours trying to convince him to invest in Crane Industries." he said with a funny face.

"Good. I knew Steven would give you a hard time. He talked to me about it. Ivy will be proud of you two."

"Yeah. So where's Theresa?" asked Ethan, looking everywhere for his wife.

"She is in Dr. Culvert's office. He left for what seemed an emergency in the prenatal unit. Someone must be giving birth."

"I'll go and see her."

"You should wait here Ethan. If she didn't want me to be with her than I don't see why you would be able to be by her side."

"Why wouldn't she want her loving husband at her side Tam?"

"Because she wants to bring the good news to him herself Foxy." Hearing the nickname his girlfriend had used for him, Fox smiled. **I soooooo love when she call me this way.**

"Alright then. I'll wait here." replied Ethan, his head against the wall.

Dr. Culvert's office, 13 minutes later

"I'm sorry it took so long. But back where we left off, I've read and analyzed the results of the tests Dr. Valdez did on you in Bermuda. I've also compared it to the one I did on you last months and the results are the same. You suffered of high blood pressure throughout your pregnancy and especially at a high level when your water broke right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's what caused the happenings at the delivery. Now, I know that you worried that the impacts the complications that occurred at the birth of your child would influence your chance of having another one. After all, that brought death to your baby…"

"It wasn't the complications that killed my daughter, it was Gwen Hotchkiss…" replied Theresa through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" **You don't know how much you are right Theresa. You just don't and you'll never for my children's sake.**

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Well, I understand and I think that every woman whose baby died because of complications would worry. And in your case…" The doctor took a deep breath **I can do this. For Michelle and Justan…** "…it was justified."

"What? What do you mean by 'justified'?"

"Mrs. Crane, I'm very sorry…" **Here we go… **As he was about to continue, the phone rang. "If you'll excuse me." He picked up. "Dr. Culvert…"

Clinic, waiting room

Ethan had his eyes closed, listening to Tamara and Fox talking about their future children. He was happy that his brother could have the half-dozen kids he always wanted.

"I'm so happy sweetie. After you miscarried in October, I thought that we would never have any child but now, with that test's result, everything will be alright."

"Yes! OMG! Do you realize that Theresa and I will be able to have children around the same time and raise them together? Gosh! We've been talking about that for as long as I can remember."

"That would be great Tam." The joy in his brother's voice brought dreams to Ethan.

__

Ethan's fantasy

Crane House, 8 years later

He walked into the garden behind his house when he saw his wife lying on a long chair, relaxing to the sound of soft music.

"Hey Honey!" he exclaimed, sitting down beside her and putting a dozen of daisies behind his back.

"Ethan! You're home early!" she said, opening her eyes slowly. "What are you hiding behind you?"

"What are you talking about?" he teased, knowing too well that Theresa would make a pout. And indeed, she did it but, surprising him, she grabbed his left arm and pulled it. Her eyes flashed with happiness at the sight of the flowers.

"Awwwwww, you brought me daisies. They're my favorites! Thank you Honey." She kissed him lightly.

"You're more than welcome Mrs. Crane." He lied down and Theresa put her head on his chest. "So, what did you do today? I thought you had your day full at the college."

"I had but I gave the students their afternoon free since it's so hot outside. I couldn't endure the heat myself."

"You're too nice on them Resa. If it continues that way, when you'll leave for the maternity break, they won't go to college because you won't be there."

"I know but the heat wasn't the only thing that pushed me to give them their freedom." She pointed her swollen stomach. "Little girl here seemed to have felt the temperature and she didn't like it one bit. She kicked all morning until I entered in the pool when I came back."

"Hannah will be just like her mother; stubborn." he said, laughing a little.

"Hannah? So you that's how you want to name her huh?"

"Yes. It's my mother's middle name after all."

"Alright then. I love it."

"Not as much as I love you."

Dr. Culvert's office

The doctor hang up, sighing. He looked at the woman standing in front of him with pity. "I'm afraid I have bad news." **Please God in heaven, forgive me for what I am about to do to this lovely woman.**

"Bad news! What is going on?" asked Theresa, worried to death. She had gotten up, unable to take the suspense. **Please, don't tell me it's what I think…**

"The results shows that you…" He took another big breath. **Come on Culvert, you know you can do this. Think about Michelle or Justan…** "…will never be able to carry a child to term or conceive for that matter." The look of shock and hurt that appeared on Theresa's face engraved itself in the doctor's memory, adding to his guilt. He had learned to love the young woman ever since her mother had married his best friend, Steven Banning, and seeing her hurt this way made him very uncomfortable. **Please God, forgive me for ever hurting Theresa that I love just like she is my niece.**

"What?!?" she exclaimed, almost whispering.

"In other words, you're barren Mrs. Crane. You cannot have another child."

"You must be wrong… It can't be true… It just can't!" **Please God, don't make it true! **Tears began to slowly fall on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Theresa. The results are 100% accurate and the tests were done twice to make sure there were no errors."

"No… There must have been a mistake or something… I can't be barren…" she said, grabbing the chair to hold onto.

"I wish I could say that." **If I could, I would definitely tell her the truth but if I do, my children will be hurt or killed. Ahhh come on Culvert! Take upon yourself and respect the pact you've made with Gwen. After all, in a couple of months, she'll learn she's pregnant by herself and everything will be alright. **Theresa looked at the doctor, feeling her world and hopes crashing down at her feet.

"No…..No…..No……NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before falling to the floor, sobbing.

Clinic, waiting room

Ethan was still lost in his fantasy while Tamara, Fox and Pilar talked together.

__

Ethan's fantasy, continuation

He looked around, searching for their youngest child yet. "Where's Geneviève?"

"Mama picked her up this morning. She said something about letting Phyllis a day off." replied Theresa, listening to her husband's heartbeat. "And she's going to also pick Samantha, Alejandro and Nicholas after school."

"Let me guess. Steven and her want to bring them shopping right?"

"No…" she innocently said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on Honey. You know you can't lie to me."

"Ok. Yes, she and Steven are going to take them to the mall. Mama wants to spoil them a little more." He smiled, naughty thoughts coming to his mind. "What are you thinking about?"

"I won't tell you."

"Oh come on!"

"But I can show you…" he said, desire flashing in his eyes. She shivered and as soon as he kissed her, the flame of passion consumed her. **Ohhhh…I see what he wants now.**_ she thought as her husband's hands slowly caressed her shoulder and started to unbutton her shirt._

Two hours later, Theresa and him were laying naked on their bed, cuddled up to each other. Neither of them were speaking. They just listened to the soft music that was still playing in the garden. His hand slowly found the way of his wife's swollen tummy and as soon as the tips of his fingers touched it, he felt their unborn daughter kick. A smile spread on his lips. He couldn't wait for Hannah to be born…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Theresa's scream brought him back to reality in a second. "What's going on?" he asked, turning to his brother. Fox simply looked at him.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to see then."

"Wait for me Ethan." He heard Pilar say as he was getting up and starting to run towards Dr. Culvert's office, his mother-in-law, Tamara and Fox following him. Quickly, he opened the door and saw his wife on the floor, sobbing.

"Resa…." he said, kneeling beside her and taking her in his arms. "What is going on?"

"We'll never give Sarah-Paige a brother or a sister… Our hopes are gone… Everything is over…" she cried against his chest.

"What??? Dr. Culvert, is it true?" he asked, turning to the doctor, fear in his eyes. Pilar, Tamara and Fox were stunned.

"Yes Mr. Crane. Dr. Valdez's report and mine showed that Theresa is unable to carry a child to term or conceive anymore. It seems to be the result of the complications your wife suffered from at your daughter's birth."

"Oh my God!" whispered Pilar, a single tear rolling down. "My mija is barren…"

"Yes Mrs. Banning. Theresa is barren." **Oh Lord above! What would I give to undo what I have done…to tell Ethan and Theresa that they will be parents in a couple of months…to say that Mrs. Crane is able to have other children… **Ethan looked into Theresa's eyes, his own reflecting the pain she was suffering from. "I'm deeply sorry Ethan, Theresa. I prayed it wouldn't come to that."

"Thank you Dr. Culvert. I just think we'll go back home."

"Hum…before you go, I would like to speak to your wife…" Ethan frowned.

"Why?"

"It's private…from a doctor to his patient…"

"Ok. Honey, Tam, Fox, your mother and I will be waiting for you near the entrance."

"No! I'll stay with her." exclaimed Tamara, knowing that there was a chance her cousin and her could run into Gwen.

"If you insist." Pilar, Fox and him exited the cubicle.

"Mrs. Crane, I hate to say this…but you need to sign the reports. It's a proof that you learned about their content." Theresa nodded and signed the papers. "I'm so sor…"

"Don't! Dr. Culvert. She's suffering enough already." Tamara grabbed her cousin by the arm and exited the office. There, she took a still sobbing Theresa in her arms. "Shhhhhhhht, it's going to be alright. I'm going to be there. Fox will too and don't forget your lovely husband..."

"I don't think so!" exclaimed a snobbish voice behind them. "Not after learning that is dear wife can't give him and the Crane empire a heir…" Both girls turned around only to come face-to-face with their worst enemy.

"Gwen…you were listening?"

"No Theresa. I just happened to hear it all." Tamara huffed, her hand on her hips, angry.

"Yeah right! Aren't you supposed to be at your friend's side, celebrating the birth of her child with her?"

"I was only minutes ago. I was on my way back when I overheard Ethan and Dr. Culvert talk about poor Theresa being barren." the blond said with a smile on her face.

"You enjoy it right? You just love seeing me suffer…" whispered Theresa, wiping her tears away with rage. She was angry.

"Oh yes I do. You are suffering just like I did when you stole Ethan from me."

"I didn't steal Ethan from you! He fell in love with me!"

"No he didn't! You insinuated your way in our lives while we were at Harvard by playing the innocent new girl and befriending him. Then you waited for the good moment and you got your claws into him, snatching him away from his faithful and loving girlfriend; me!"

"It's not true! We became friends because we were both in basketball and that the coach teamed us together. That's how we met."

"She's right Gwen. I was in the same class. I saw them becoming friends and it wasn't instantly."

"Well, it didn't prevent her from flirting with him and slowly destroying us!"

"I didn't destroyed your relationship with Ethan! I knew he had a girlfriend so I looked away. HE was the one who started flirting."

"Liar!"

"No, she isn't lying! I was there when he told her he was with you and Theresa backed off. She let him alone until he first flirted with her."

"Tamara, why don't you just shut up! I'm not talking to you!" yelled Gwen, rage in her eyes. "You never stopped until you got him, even if you knew we were still in love and supposed to get married."

"If you were still in love with him, he wasn't anymore with you. He clearly told me that he was free and wanted us to be together when I finally made my move. I wasn't a stupid girl Gwen. I knew that it wasn't good to flirt, much less, be with a guy who was already taken. I would have NEVER try to take him away from you. Yes, I was interested and attracted by him but as long as he was with you, he was off-limits for me."

"And that's why he left me for you? Because you didn't do a thing? Tell that to another who's foolish enough to believe you! You took him away from me and I vowed to make you pay!"

"Seems you succeeded Gwen. You tried to stop her wedding, made her miscarry her first baby, tried to drug her husband and make him sleep with you… You even killed her daughter and robbed her of her chance to have children!" exclaimed Tamara, annoyed by the blond.

"I didn't kill her! It was an accident"

"An accident? Gosh! You pushed Theresa down a second floor balcony and you call that an accident!"

"That's what it was!"

"No it's not! You picked up a fight with my cousin with the firm intention of killing her child, maybe even her!"

"I didn't kill Sarah-Paige!" yelled Gwen. As soon as her daughter's name left her enemy's mouth, Theresa got more angry.

"Don't you ever speak my dead child's name ever again! She doesn't need her memory to be tarnished by a stupid bottled blond bitch like you!"

"Theresa calm down. She isn't worth it!" said Tamara, turning to her cousin and putting a hand on her arm.

"You're right Tam."

"And as for her chance to have children, she brought it up on herself." smugly replied Gwen, a snobbish look on her face.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"You heard right Theresa. You deserved everything that happened."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU GWEN!"

Clinic entrance

"What is taking Theresa and Tamara so long? We've been waiting for them for fifteen minutes now." asked Ethan, worried.

"Don't worry Eth, Tam is probably comforting your wife as we speak." said Fox, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I can't believe we'll never have children again…" **There'll never be Nicholas, Alejandro, Samantha, Geneviève and Hannah…** he thought as his fantasy came back to him.

"I know it isn't fair Ethan but there's nothing we can do. Dr. Valdez and Dr. Culvert came up with the same results. My mija is barren." At that moment, Theresa's voice was heard.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Sounds like Theresa." said Fox, looking at the waiting room's entrance.

"She must be arguing with Tamara."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU GWEN!"

"Nope Pilar! She's arguing with Gwen!" exclaimed Ethan, starting to run, scared for is wife.

Clinic, waiting room

Tamara was holding her cousin back with misery.

"Please T, calm down!"

"Let go off me Tam!"

"No!"

"Can't stand the truth Theresa?"

"SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You know, I thought you were more clever than that. You should have listened to me when I told you that marrying Ethan was a mistake. But no, not only do you ignore me but you go and get pregnant by him! What do you need more to see that your choice is what cost you your daughter? If you would have listened to me, Sarah-Paige would still be alive and maybe even your first child would. But now, look what you got. You're childless and unable to have others. All of that because of you and your stubborn head."

"It's not my fault! It's yours! You're the reason why I lost my first baby and Sarah-Paige!"

"No. I just helped. But you're to blame for your little girl's death!"

"I can't believe you Gwen! Blaming Theresa for her own child's death!" As Gwen was going to say something, she heard a cold voice behind her.

"You better not say one more thing. You've already said enough. I can't believe you either!" Slowly turning on herself, she saw a very mad Ethan, followed by Pilar and Fox. His cheeks were red and he had his arms crossed on his chest. Fear filled her heart in an instant.

"Ethan." she said, smiling. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see who you really are and what you have done." He walked to his wife and took her by the waist.

"I was just…"

"Blaming my wife for our daughter's death, something I thought you would never do, admitting that you did made Theresa miscarry our first child and killed our second plus robbed her, no wait! us to have others."

"Ethan, please, listen to me."

"He won't and I suggest you, the baby-murdering bitch, get out of our lives." said Theresa in a cold tone.

"Theresa is right. I don't want to see you or speak to you ever again!" With that, Ethan, Theresa, Pilar, Tamara and Fox walked away.

Crane Mansion, later that evening

Tamara slowly knocked on Ethan and Theresa's bedroom door.

"Theresa?" Getting no response, she entered and gasped at the sight in front of her. **OMG! Don't tell me she…** She looked in the opened closet and noticed that Theresa's stuff was gone. On the bed reposed a sealed letter with her handwriting. She read it and sighed. **Oh no! She did…** Exiting the room, she ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Ethan, Theresa is gone!"

"What?" exclaimed the young man, lifting his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Theresa had packed everything and she's gone. She left this on your bed." She handed the letter to Ethan.

**__**

Dear Ethan,

I know you will be angry at me for leaving this way but I can't stay. Learning that I was barren made me realize that Gwen was right all along. I shouldn't have married you. It was a mistake. Because of it, I lost an unborn baby, my daughter and my chance of ever having a child. I was foolish to ever think I could be your wife without a problem. I should have known that Gwen would never stop chasing you or trying to split us up. But I decided to ignore it and look what it did to me now.

I hope you'll understand my choice to leave and divorce you. It's not because I don't love you anymore…Oh no it's not! I still love you more than anything in the world but if I stay your wife, I'll make you unhappy which is against the vows I made on our wedding day.

Now I have a special request for you. Please, say the following things to the proper person:

Gwen- Congratulations! You have won! Ethan is yours now and forever. I'll never come back so good luck at seducing him.

Mama and Steven- I'm so sorry of leaving without informing you but if I stay in Harmony, I'll destroy myself. I love you both and don't worry, I'll send you news regularly.

Antonio and Marisa- I love you both and congratulations again on your wedding. I couldn't be happier for you if it weren't of my situation. I hope to see you again.

Luis and Sheridan- I know you'll be angry for fleeing this way and not leaving a thing behind but I need to separate myself from what I had here in Harmony. Luis, always protect Sheridan no matter what. Sheridan- You'll soon receive news from me. Please, don't tell a word to Ethan. He has to move on. I love you both.

Miguel and Kay- Always cherish the moments you can have with your daughter. She's the most precious thing in the world. As for you, please, never give up on love even if it's hard sometimes. Miguel, don't let anyone destroy what you have with your wife. Kay, never give up on Miguel even for Charity, she isn't worth it. I love you both.

Tamara- Keep hope in God for a child. I know he'll answer your prayers someday soon. Enjoy your time with Fox and please, tell Ethan I love him everyday. I'll be going to our secret place if anything happens. I love ya.

Fox- You've been my closest friend except Ethan. Please, to you I can ask this. Comfort Ethan and help him finding someone new, someone he'll be fine with… It's the only way of erasing me from his head. I hope I'll see you again in the future and take good care of Tam for me. I love you too.

Ivy and Julian- You too have been the best parents-in-law I could ever had. I'm so sorry for I have been unable to give the Crane empire or your family a heir or heiress. I never wanted it that way but it just happened. Just take care of Ethan and try to find him someone else. I love you.

Now, I guess it's goodbye forever Ethan. I loved you, I love you and I always will.

Theresa

P.S. The divorce papers are included in this letter along with my wedding ring. Take good care it and may it remembers you of the wonderful life we had together..

Tears fell on his cheeks as Ethan finished reading. He couldn't believe she was gone, lost to him. Forever.

A/N: **text** means the person is thinking. _Text_ means flashbacks. **_Text_** means it's something that is read.

Hope you liked this story. REVIEWS would be much appreciated. Laurie-Lee


End file.
